The Light at the End of the Tunnel
by Heart's Fate
Summary: She never expected something like this to happen to someone like him...Now after a life changing experience, she's the only one he'll turn to. Rated for graphic violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall recieve

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters you recognize.

**Notes**: Written in response to a challenge at the lj community 'litafics'. Graphic violence in this chapter. And I have nothing against Canadians, especially since the guy I like is Canadian but it fit the story. And it may be a bit spoilerish for Unforgiven, but I started it before I even knew the results for the PPV but it worked out seeing as my assumptions were pretty right on th nail.

**-X-**

**Chapter 1 - How could this happen**

John splashed cold water on his face once more and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He still couldn't get use to all the booing. Sure he'd had his fair share of it the last couple of months but that didn't mean he liked it. The Toronto crowd had been quite vocal in their dislike for him and it didn't help that Edge had been the 'home town hero'. After he'd won the title back from the Canadian, a part of him was worried that a riot would broke out.

The West Newbury native sighed, "Man I just wanna get outta here. Get outta here in one piece and get back to my hotel."

The man jumped as someone knocked on the closed locker room door. He turned towards it with a towel in hand to wipe his face.

"Yeah?"

"John, are you going to come out with me and Shawn tonight?" Hunter asked through the closed door.

"Nah, man I think Imma head back to the hotel and get my rest. That TLC match was brutal." John answered, as the door knob twisted and Hunter stepped into the room.

"You ok?"

John smirked at his friend and smacked his chest, "Perfectly fine but that match took a lot out of me. I think I just wanna lie down and watch something."

"You sure? A night out may be just what you need." The blonde asked.

John thought over it for a moment, "Ya know what, you're right. I should go out and celebrate. I mean I got my title back from the R rated superstar." He said the name Edge gave himself mockingly. "Where we goin'?"

Hunter shrugged, smiling slightly at the younger man. "We'll find some place. Just put a shirt on an we'll met you in the parking lot. You can follow us from there."

John nodded as Hunter patted the younger man's shoulder before the blonde left the West Newbury native to himself. With a sigh John walked to his locker and pulled out one of his t-shirts. He threw it on over his head and tugged it down forcefully. John glanced at the watch on his wrist, it was way late. He had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going to happen and he didn't want to find out what. Then again maybe all he needed was a late night out. With that thought in mind he tugged on his hat and reached for his bag, wondering where his passenger was. Carlito probably was somewhere with Trish giving the diva a nice farewell gift or something. John shuddered at the thought and just as he was working on getting the images out of his head the locker room door opened.

"I'm going to miss you to Trish. You have my number." The Spanish Canadian said before he stepped into the locker room, gym bag held in his free hand.

John rose a brow at him. "'Bout time bro. Was just 'bout to send a search crew for ya."

The Puerto Rican rolled his eyes, "Are you ready?"

"Been ready. Hope ya don't mind that we're gonna be goin' out wit' Shawn and H." John said, pulling the keys out from his pocket.

Carlito shrugged, "Don't care but I'm not really in the mood to drink anything."

John grinned, "Good then ya can drive the way back to the hotel."

Carlito laughed at he blue eyed mans statement and followed behind as John left the locker room in favor of getting to the parking lot to meet Hunter and Shawn.

**-X-**

John chuckled as he walked out of the bar. He'd just beat Hunter in a drinking game, the older man having no idea what he was putting himself up against. Now he just wanted a breather, the bar had been excruciatingly hot with all the bodies and their had been some unfriendly faces within. When they'd picked this bar they didn't know that Edge and his little whore had also chosen the spot. The duo had sat in one of the farthest corner of the bar with Randy Orton, Johnny Nitro and Melina in their company. At one point he'd met the eyes of the fiery redhead, something he never really noticed before in them.

The West Newbury native quickly shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Like he really cared what was going on in that wicked head of hers. Nor did he really want to know what that look had met before she looked away from him. He shook his head again and took a deep breath, sticking his hands into his pockets as he walked a short distance away from the bar to work out his legs.

Something rustled in behind him and John quickly turned around. His senses heightening some as he noticed two shadows approaching him. He stood still watching them stop in front of him. John raised a brow at them.

"Can I help ya?" He asked, glancing from one to the other. His defenses never going down.

"Actually you can." A heavy Canadian accent replied. "Hand over your money."

"I don't-"

Before he could finish his sentence one of the men rushed at him. His street skills kicked into gear as he side stepped the man and brought out his own fist at the man. The first man stumbled back for a second but rushed back at him this time with some assistance from his friend. John exchanged punched back and forth, although he tried to hold his own it was long before the effect from his TLC match wore him down. The two men taking full advantage of John's need to try and catch a breath.

John aimed at one of the men but missed and expected for one of them to get a kick in, instead he only felt a sharp pain shoot through his head as he was hit from behind. A fourth person now joining the fry. The next thing the wrestler knew he was on fours. John tried to stand up but only felt something heavy and hard smack against his back. If every inch of his body wasn't hurting before it sure as hell was hurting now. He groaned as he moved to try and grab one of the guys foot who were attacking me, only for that man to step on his out stretched hand. The group of men laughed at his pain, he vaguely heard one say something in French before he was hosted to his feet. Two men holding onto his arms to hold him still.

John flinched at a fist slammed into his stomach. The wrestler coughed and he felt a rush of a coopery fluid slip from his mouth. Again the men laughed, this time making comments about him bleeding. He struggled under the arms that held him, but couldn't escape. His head was still throbbing from when someone had smacked him over the head and their arms clamped over his own in a vice like grip.

"Get the fuck off me." He rasped out, only to be answered with another fist in his stomach.

The men laughed at his expense. He vaguely heard them talking and then something being unscathed. At the sound, John slowly lifting his head. A flash of silver and then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. John yelled out as the knife moved in him. The attacker with the knife removed the blade and repeated his action. Three more times he did this and John's body fully went limp. The blue eyed wrestler wondered if this was how he was going to go, but he never could complete that thought as the darkness soon consumed him.

**-X-**

Lita sighed as she slipped out through the doors. She quickly pulled her jacket tighter around her body. God how she hated northern weather. The redhead walked up the sidewalk and back towards where Edge had parked the car. She'd forgotten her purse inside the vehicle and felt lost without it. It had been Randy's fault as the tall wrestler had rushed her out of the car so that he could drink up to his happy victory.

She couldn't help but shake her head. He could act so childish at time but then again everyone did. Lita yelped in surprise as she nearly slipped. The diva caught her self before any damage could be done, glaring at the pavement for the source of her near downfall. More then a little surprised at the pool of blood that surrounded her foot. Her nose scrunched up in disgust at the sight and her eyes followed the trail to a darkened alley way. A wave of nauseousness flooded over her as she approached the alleyway. Her hand rushed up to cover her mouth as she gasped at the sight before her.

"Oh God..."

It took her a moment to regain herself before she rushed to the man's side and checked for a pulse, relieved when she found one although it was faint. Without hesitation she plucked her cell phone from her pocket and dialed the emergency service number. She rattled off the information as calmly as she could. After doing so she took a good look at the man. He was someone she knew all to well and although she really didn't care for him she couldn't leave John Cena like this. Hazel eyes scanned over his body quickly. He looked horrible. John's eyes remained closed as she inspected him. His hat was thrown off and she could see what was the beginning of numerous bruises on his face as well as opened cuts. The diva shrugged off her jacket and wiped the blood from his face. Tears starting to prick at her eyes as she saw the whole on his stomach. As quickly as she could she pressed her jacket to his wound, the blood quickly behind absorbed.

She worried her lower lip as she continued to gaze at him. This was not how she was planning to spend the rest of night, not with her trying to stop the bleeding of a possibly dying man. It wasn't much longer before she heard the wailing of the sirens and she heard quickly approaching feet. The redhead blinked her tears away as she heard voices shouting and felt herself being eased away at the EMT's went to work. The bloodied jacket was held tightly to her chest as she watched them ease John onto a stretcher, applying a breathing mask over his mouth. She could see the faint breathes her took and silently prayed that he'd make it through as they wheeled him towards the ambulance

"May...may I go with him?" Lita asked shakily, stepping forward and looking at them expectedly. She may have hated him but she'd never wish something like this to happen to him.

One of the EMT's nodded and she climbed into the ambulance as they hooked an IV that would supply him blood. The door was shut behind her and they were off two the hospital. Lita thoughts focusing on the man to laid dying in front of her. How could something like this happen? Especially to him. He was the last person she'd have ever expected to be in this situation and yet here he was. Dying. Lita shook her head quickly and turned as one of the EMT 's preceded to question her, the diva answering as best she could. The bloodied jacket still pressed to her chest as some sort of comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall recieve

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters you recognize.

**Notes:** Written in response to a challenge at the lj community 'litafics'. Rated for graphic violence and language. If anything else I'll let you know.

**-X-**

**Chapter 2 - How is he?**

Later that morning, Lita slowly woke. There was an aching pain in her back from sleeping in the uncomfortable chairs in the hospitals waiting room. She shifted uncomfortably and glanced around the waiting room confused. She didn't even remember fall asleep...and then it slowly rushed back to her. Last night she'd gone out with Edge, Randy, Melina and Nitro to celebrate Randy's victory over Carlito, even though Edge really hadn't been to up to celebrating anything after his lost. But that wasn't really stuck in her mind. It was the fact that when she had left the bar to retrieve her purse from Edge's car, she'd run in something unexpected. She'd found one of her colleagues beaten and stabbed in a nearby alley way. Tears pricked at the redheads eyes as she recalled the sight, a wave a nausea washing through her. Her hand spot up to her mouth and she quickly darted to the nearest bathroom, throwing up the previous nights food content.

With the contents out of her now empty stomach, Lita stood up shakily and flushed the toilet. She washed her hands in the sink and rinsed out her mouth, before splashing water at her face to try and calm her nerves. Hazel eyes shifted to the mirror and she stared back at her haunted expression. She still needed to find out what had happened after they rushed him into the emergency room. As quickly as she could, she rushed out of the bathroom and walked to the desk, a glance at the clock that hung on the wall told her it was no 4:15 in the morning.

"Excuse me?" She asked shakily to the woman typing on the computer.

The woman nodded at the diva and Lita sighed, "Earlier this morning at around 2, I brought in a man who'd been stabbed. Is there any news on how his condition is?"

Before the woman had a chance to answer, a middle aged doctor walked up behind. His hand on her shoulder.

"You are here with the stab victim?"

Lita quickly nodded, fully turning to the doctor and walking with him as he motioned for him to follow her.

"What is his name?"

"John Cena."

The doctor nodded and wrote down the information on the clipboard he held. Lita watched at him nervously. The older man making no move to speak. She ran a shaky hand through her red hair.

"How is he?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm a..." She hated to lie but she really had no choice if she wanted to know what was wrong with the man. "I'm his...his girlfriend."

The doctor nodded, "Can you tell me what happened last night?"

Lita worried her lower lip, quickly coming up with another lie although not everything was a lie. "I don't know honestly. He'd gone outside for a breath of air and took to long. When I went to check on him I found him like..."

The doctor sighed, "Miss, as you know your boyfriend has been fatally stabbed. It barely missed his heart and his left lung was punctured. We've done the needed procure..."

Lita frowned, "Wouldn't you need permission before performing any sort of operation on him?"

The doctor nodded, "Normal yes, but this was a matter of life and death. Surely you understand Miss?"

"Amy Dumas." She informed the doctor. "Was there anything else?"

"Well Miss. Dumas as you can imagine he had already lost a huge amount of blood before he got here, he's getting to blood he'd lost as we speak. He also had numerous cut wound over his body, many of which were deep. We've stitched him up as needed. His left hand was broken in numerous places, including his wrist." Lita's eyes grew wide as the doctor continued informing her of the man injuries. "I'm afraid his skull was fractured and he has a grade five concussion. Mister Cena's body has gone through a great deal of trauma and I'm not going to lie to you, but we've already lost him once."

Lita's mind reared and she felt that nauseous feeling returned. Had she just heard him right? John Cena had died but come back. "Is...is he awake now?"

The doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not. He's currently in a comatose state." He felt terrible for having to tell the young woman the extent of the man's injuries. Her hazel eyes shone with fresh tears, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

The next few moments went by in a blur for Lita. Before she knew what was happening the doctor she had been talked to was pulled away in a hurry. The nurse exclaiming in a language she really didn't understand. Only catching the doctor using John's name questioningly. Her eyes remained trained on the pair as they disappeared into the room where they had taken John. An unsettling feeling made it self at home in the diva's stomach as she thought the worse.

With slow steps, Lita made her way down the hall towards that very room. The fear took a tight hold of her with every step. She fought back the tears as awful images settled in her mind, the nauseous feeling from before grew stronger. The red head stopped in front of the large window that peered inside the sterile room, her teeth digging into lower lip as her fears were conformed.

John had gone into cardiac arrest.

Everyone was rushing around him, the doctor stood over John with defibrillators. The Electrocardiogram remained unwavering. She felt light headed and braced herself against the wall in front of her as her dam broke. The tears she had been trying so hard to hold in flowed freely down her face. Her head throbbed and her vision blurred. This was too much to take. First she found him beaten severely and now he was flat-lining. The last thing Lita remember was more people rushing pass her and into the room before everything went dark.

**-X-**

A groan slipped from the redheads lips and she slowly brought her hand to her head. Her head hurt so bad. Way too many images in her head for her liking. Lita opened her eyes slowly more then a little surprised to find herself lying in one of the hospital rooms.

"Oh good you're wake." A familiar voice said from beside her.

Lita's head snapped in the direction of the voice, falling back on the pillows from the sudden movement.

"Take it easy Red." Edge said, his hand resting on the divas forehead.

"From what we hear you had quite the fall." Randy spoke up from behind the blonde wrestler.

Lita looked at them with confusion in her eyes. "What are you two doing here?"

Edge crossed his arms. "That's a very good question. You see I was under the impression that you were getting your purse from the car, then you go missing for a few hours. The next thing I know I'm being woken up at 5 o'clock in the morning telling me to get to the hospital because they found you unconscious. Care to tell me what you're doing here to begin with Li?"

At his question, Lita tore the white hospital sheets from her body. The two men in the room watched in confusion as she stood wobbly and walked out of the room. The diva needed to know what happened to John. She heard Randy and Edge's footsteps behind her.

"Lita where are you going?" Randy asked.

"What time is it?"

"7 in the morning, why?" Edge answered.

Lita bit down on her lower lip. Hoping to God that the worse hadn't happened. She ignored the rest of their questions and they finally remained quiet as Lita stopped in front of a room. Tears welling up in her eyes at the sight of the empty room.

"Oh god..." She muttered, before her legs gave way. Randy reached out and caught her before she fell completely.

Edge looked down at the diva in confusion as she cried into Randy's chest. "Lita, what the hell? Are you ok?"

"He...he...I-I didn't get him here in time." Her muffled voice was heard.

Randy gently held the diva, his hand running up and down her back to try and soothe her. "What are you talking about?"

Before the pair could get answer from the diva, a doctor approached them. His brow rose at the sight of them before his gaze settled on the crying redhead.

"Ah Miss. Dumas I see your awake and well." He ignored the looks he received from the men.

"Well?" Lita said shakily as she lifted her head from Randy's chest.

The doctor sighed before he offered her a smile. "You're boyfriend made it through. Mister. Cena is quite the fighter."

Randy and Edge glanced at one another, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. However, neither said anything as they remained silent. Randy was a little surprised when Lita quickly extracted herself from his arms and moved closer to the doctor.

"But-but I thought..."

The doctor shook his head. "We moved him to a different room."

"May I see him?"

"You may. Although I just warn you. Your boyfriend has remained in a coma but we do believe he'll come two within a day or two." He looked over the shaken up woman. "But first I suggest you rest and eat something. You've had a long night."

Lita quickly shook her head. "I can't leave him."

The doctor nodded in understanding. "Well then at least eat something in our cafeteria and then you're more then welcome to visit Mister. Cena as are you gently men." He said nodding to Edge and Randy. "I just request that you make as little noise as possible when in with him. He is in room 304. Now if you excuse me, I have other patients to tend to."

"Wait doctor, what about his parents?" Lita asked.

"Already taken care of. I had a nurse in form them on their sons condition. Don't worry, he'll be fine." The doctor assured her before he ran off to do his other duties.

Lita sniffled and wiped away the tears that had been falling. She jumped when a hand slipped around her shoulders and she was pulled towards Edge. The Canadian leading the way to the elevator.

"I think we need to have a little talk." He said softly.

The redhead bit her lower lip and simply nodded in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters you recognize.

**Notes:** Written in response to a challenge at the lj community 'litafics'. Rated for graphic violence and language. This is shorter then the previous chapters. I'm feeling all that great...so sorry for the length.

**-X-**

**Chapter Three - A little explanation**

The trio of WWE superstars silently entered the hospitals' cafeteria. Lita walked with her head down as Edge lead her towards an empty table. She sat down in the chair that was pulled out for her and remained silent as Edge walked off to grab her a plate of food. She could feel Randy watching her but she didn't say anything. The redhead knew she had some explaining to do and she didn't want to repeat herself. A hand reached out to wipe at the tear that rolled down her check, the diva jumped at the contact.

The diva's head snapped up quickly to met with the concerned expression on Randy Orton's face. "Li?"

Lita shook her head quickly and pushed his hand away from her face. The young man frowned at her action even more confused then ever, but before he could question her a tray of food was placed in front of them and Edge took the seat beside the silent redhead.

"Here eat this." Edge told her while he pushed a salad in front of her.

The diva blinked and said nothing, simply accepting the fork he held out to her as well. Hazel eyes settled on the salad and she gently poked it with the plastic fork, slowly bringing the healthy food to her mouth. The trio remained silent as they ate their food. Lita looked up to see Randy take a rather big bite from his own salad. She turned her head in Edge's direction, only to realize he was watching her. A frown on his face as he pointed to her salad. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned back to her food. She was really in no mood to eat anything right now.

"So..." Edge coughed into his hand to gain back her attention. "Care to explain why you're here and with who I assume to be John Cena?"

Lita swallowed the small bite of food she had taken, take the moment to look from Edge to Randy and then back to the blonde Canadian.

"It's...it was horrible." She finally said.

Edge and Randy looked at one another confused.

"What was horrible?" Randy asked.

"Last night." She said in a soft whisper, taking a deep breath. "I've never been so scared. There was so much blood..."

The red haired woman glared down at the table and furiously wiped at the tears that were starting to fall as she remembered what happened. She felt Edge wrap his arm around her shoulder and she slowly continued.

"After I left the bar to get my purse, I started to head up where the car had been parked. I nearly tripped in a what I originally thought was a puddle of water...but...but it was worse than that. When I looked down there was a pool of blood surrounding my foot. I followed the trail and then I saw him. He looked so horrible. He...he..."

Lita choked and buried her head into Edge's shoulder, crying for what felt like the millionth time since she had arrived at the hospital. Edge and Randy looked at her with concern. Neither speaking until she was ready. The diva slowly sobered up, wiping at her eyes as she lifted her head from her friend's shoulder.

"I know this hurts Li, but what happened after you found him." Randy asked softly, his hand reaching across the table and taking her own.

"I called for an ambulance before I rushed to his side. There was so much blood. I never thought I'd see or hear about something like that happening to him." She took a deep breath. "John had been beaten and stabbed. I told the doctor I was his girlfriend. I was afraid that they wouldn't have given me information about him otherwise...he, he has a fractured skull, broken left hand and wrist, numerous cuts and his left lung was punctured. As you know he's now in a coma."

Randy and Edge both looked overly shocked over everything the redhead had told them. The pair not really being able to believe this happened to one of their co-workers, even if they didn't exactly get along they'd never have wished this on their worst enemy.

"We're going to need to call Vince or Shane and tell them what happened to John." Randy said.

Edge nodded, "I'll take care of that after we get done here."

"I'm done." Lita said, pushing her barely touched salad away from her.

"But you barely ate anything, Li."

"I'm not hungry." She replied, shrugging Edge's arm from her shoulder. "Where were you two last night?"

Randy and Edge looked at her confused. Randy speaking first. "You know where we were."

Lita frowned, "I mean why didn't you come looking for me. One would think that if you're friend says she's leaving just to get her purse and doesn't come back within ten minutes you'd go looking for her."

"Well we thought you might have taken a cab back to the hotel..." Edge began.

"That could have been me." Lita snapped, tears shining in her eyes. She glared at them but said nothing more, instead she shook her head and stood up from her chair heading out of the cafeteria.

**-X-**

Lita silently stepped out of the elevator and stopped to tell the nurse at the front desk she was going in to John's room. After being reminded of what room he was in, she made her way towards room 309. She needed to see him, to make sure he was ok even though she knew that he really wasn't.

The diva took a deep breath as she stopped in front of room 309. She reached out and slowly turned the door handle, pushing lightly on the door. The only noise that greeted her was the constant beep that followed his heart beat. Lita held her breath as she stepped deeper into the room

She had to bite her lip from crying out at the sight. Lita knew she should have been prepared for the sight but to actually see it just made her heart break. John looked so young and helpless in the hospital bed. He was connected to so many wires Lita was having trouble figuring out which went to which machine. A breathing mask covered his mouth and nose to assist with his breathing. Hazel eyes trailed over the exposed skin, she could see the stitches clearly.

With a deep shallow breath, Lita pulled a chair beside his bed carefully. Her small hand slowly reaching out for his large one, gently taking it in her hand. He looked so pale, almost like death itself. But then again he had escaped from deaths clutches twice already.

She slowly ran her thumb over the back of his hand, tears threatening to fall again.

"I'm so sorry John." Lita said softly. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I can't even begin to imagine what you must be going through, but I'm not going to let you through it alone. I know we're not the best of friends but I'll be here for you."

The diva continued to watch over him, until her exhaustion got the better of her. With her hand still holding his unmoving one, she rested her hand against the bed promising herself only a few moments sleep. A half hour later, that was just how Randy, Edge, Shane and Vince McMahon found her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in these pieces of work. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes, so you can't sue me.

**Author Notes:** Haven't updated this in a while. Well here is the next chapter. Nothing new to add aside from I'm nto sure how thrilled I am with this chapter...Next chapter will be better I promise!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Lita sighed as she sat beside his bed; hazel eyes fixed on the unmoving body in front of her. The only indication that he was alive was the fact that his chest was rising up and down. It had been three days since John Cena was brought to the hospital and within that frame of time; he had not woken up once. The doctor had stated if he staying in a coma for the remainder of the week it was unlikely that he'd ever wake up and like him or not, that was not something the redhead wished on the young man. He was only 29 years old and still of plenty of years left. Hell he was wrestler; he did a hell over a lot of dangerous stints in the ring and not once was stuck in this condition.

The woman was thankful that Vince had given her time off to stay with the superstar. The diva had taken temporary residence in Edge's home, her friend being more then happy to give her the key while he remained on the road.

"How is he?"

Lita didn't turn to the voice she had grown to recognize over the three-day period. John's father stood beside her, looking down with sad at his prone son.

"There's no change, Mr. Cena." She replied softly, finger entwined on her lap.

The older Cena sighed and glanced over at the woman who barely left the hospital room. He really didn't understand her concern for his son. As far as he knew they hadn't gotten along while at work. He could remember countless time when John came home and complained but the young woman's attitude. Over the past few days he couldn't understand why his son held such ill will towards her.

"Lita?"

"Yes, Mr. Cena?"

He noticed the woman's eyes never waved from John's form. Her eyes darting back and forth for any sign that he'd wake up.

"What was your relationship with my son?" He asked, turning his head to watch John when Lita looked up at him in surprise.

"We weren't exactly friends." She mumbled, playing with the hands. "We had our share of arguments."

"I know." The senior Cena turned to her, "I was a little surprised when I had arrived and was told that his girlfriend was in the room with him"

"I'm sorry for lying." Lita replied "it was the only thing that I could think of that would allow them to give me information on his condition."

"It's ok." Cena Sr. smiled at the redhead, a forced smile appearing on her own lips. He could see that she was tired, having not gotten much sleep from spending so much time by John's bedside. He rested his hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you go home?"

"I can't." Lita sighed as she reached up and moved a piece of hair behind her ear, a haunted expression coming to her eyes. "I found him. I have to know if he'll make it through." She tentatively reached out for John's still hand and gave it a light squeeze in hopes of getting a reaction. "He has to make it through this."

Cena Sr. nodded; "I'll go get you a coffee."

Lita quickly shook her head "you don't have to."

"I owe you that and more for helping my son." He replied, patting her shoulder and leaving her no room to argue as he walked out the door.

Lita sighed and turned her attention back to the man lying in the bed, giving his hand another squeeze. For the sake of his father, he needed to wake up. She couldn't begin to image how hard it was for the older Cena to have to see his son in this condition. Tinting her head up to the ceiling, the redhead closed her eyes.

"God please let him wake up. Even he doesn't need to go through this." She whispered.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt her hand twitch. Lita looked at their joint hands, John's hand closing around hers rather then remaining limp like it had been only moments before. With wide eyes, she watched his face. He looked pained, his brows knotted together. A hand slowly reaching up and removing the breathing mask from over his mouth.

With a deep breath, Lita reached for that hand. Blue eyes slowly opened, blinking at the sudden brightness. He blinked again as he tried to focus on the person beside his bed. As his vision cleared he could more clearly make up her red hair. Her face became clear after a few attempts to adjust to the lighting.

"Li-Lita?" He asked weakly.

Lita strained to keep a small smile on her face. "Hey, I'm here."

He slowly nodded, looking around the room weary as though something were going to come out after him. Lita watched him in concern as the hold on her hand got a bit tighter, the man's eyes beginning to flutter shut.

"Rest up. I'll be right here when you wake up." She said softly, afraid if she spoke to loud she'd frighten him. He slowly nodded again, his eyes closing as he fell asleep.

The redhead released the breath she hadn't realized that she had been holding. He was going to be ok. Carefully she removed his hand for hers, standing up from the chair. She needed to find his doctor and father and tell them John had woken up. Even if it had been for a minute, it was a sign that everything was going to be ok.

Lita stepped out into the hallway, quickly making her way down the hall towards the main desk for that floor. "I need to talk to Doctor Menard." The nurse on duty looked up. "The patient in room 304 woke up. I need to talk to Doctor Menard." She repeated.

The nurse nodded and paged the doctor. "You can wait in the waiting room, Miss.."

"Dumas and I'll be in room 304."

Lita turned before the nurse could say another word wanting to get back to room if John were to wake up again. The elevator opened up just a head of her and Cena Sr. stepped out two cups in his hands. She smiled slightly, meeting him.

"Lita, I'm surprised to see you out of John's room." Cena Sr. said, handing her one of the cups of coffee.

"John woke up." Lita stated, leading the older man back to his son's room. Cena Sr. smiled happy to hear that his son was out of his coma.

"Is he awake now?" He asked.

She shook her head; "I'm afraid not. He fell asleep not long after waking up."

Cena Sr. nodded and walked in the room to see his son, hoping for the man to be awake once more.

Lita watched from just outside the door. She was free now. She could go home and not worry about a thing. Or so she thought. Even with the knowledge that John Cena had woken up, she still felt a need to stay with him for the time being. Just until he was ready to get out of the hospital then everything could go back to normal.


End file.
